


Memento Mori

by WalkingClown



Category: D.Gray-man, dgm - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crime, F/M, Family, M/M, New York, city, poker pair, tyki/allen - Freeform, tyki/fem!allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingClown/pseuds/WalkingClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki Mikk is a playboy who has committed crimes he isn't exactly proud of, but can things change when he meets Allen Walker? AU. Set in present day New York. Poker Pair. Tyki/fem!Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello. This is my first D.Gray-Man fic. It is Tyki/Fem!Allen. It's an AU, set in present day New York.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or it's characters.

The sound of city life could be heard all throughout the day, and night. The more people and the more sound, the more easier it was to hide, and the harder it was to be found. Thats how they found themselves in Manhattan, New York. You see, these types of guys just won't last in open view. They'd be too exposed. The more exposure, the harder things are, and if things get any harder, even more blood will be shed.

Looking past all the people, you'll see a bar squeezed in between two buildings. "Millennium" it was called. It was an expensive, beautiful, family owned, bar. Once you walk inside, you'll notice the color gold due to the lighting, while your ears listen to the soft sounds of a piano playing. Then your eyes will travel upwards, bringing your eyes to a big, bright, chandelier hanging above you. Due to the way they are set up, there's a lot of space, making it easy to walk around the circular tables. Straight across the door is a straight bar. Not a "L" shaped bar, or anything fancy. There stood three men, all in sleek bartender suits. The first man on the left wore a pony tail and glasses, he looked to be the oldest. The man in the middle, the youngest of the three, wore his hair clipped back, and had a small mole beneath his left eye. He would normally have a cigarette hanging from this mouth. Lastly, the third man on the right, was a bulky fellow, and always had an angry face. You knew then and there, not to mess with him.

Despite the cigarette hanging from the younger's mouth, the room isn't filled with smoke, and the smell isn't a bother. In a way, there is a sense of comfort, and a sense of danger, these men and bar bring. However, you couldn't truly define these men as good or bad.

* * *

 

"Tyki!" said a man named Sheril. "Wash these next."

"Right, right." said Tyki. He took the glasses from Sheril's hand, and walked over to the sink towards the end of the bar top. Sheril Kamelot was Tyki Mikk's older brother, despite the difference in last names. Sheril is the manger of "Millennium." The bar was owned by a man they called the Millennium Earl, hence the name of the bar. The Earl is the kind of guy you want to stay on the good side with. Ever break his trust, betray him, or never return what you owe, you're dead.

Tyki turned the water on, watching the bubbles come about half way up the sink before he began to scrub the glasses. Once he finally got to drying, the bell rang, indicating that another person has walked into the bar. Or in this case, two.

Tyki watched as the two brunettes made their way over, taking notice of the way their hips moved as they walked. He smirked when he caught one of the brunettes, looking him over. She blushed when she realised he was looking at her, then boldly made her way over to him.

He raised a brow. "Can I get you anything?" he asked politely.

"Bourbon." she told him, as she sat down.

"Coming up." he said, before he began to make her drink. "Don't think I've seen you around. What brings you here?"

"I'm just here on vacation, with my friend over there. Abby." she pointed to Abby, who was currently laughing at whatever stupid joke Sheril made.

 _That's right. It's still June_. He thought. "Here's your drink." he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, Abby, huh? What about you? What's your name?" he asked her.

"Jennifer. But people call me Jen."

"Well, Jen, it's only fair that I give you my name in return." His voice got lower, and he put his hands on the bar top, leaning an inch closer to her. "I am Tyki Mikk. _Pleasure_ to meet you." he told her. She shivered at the tone of his voice. She knew where this was going, and she didn't mind. "As it is you." she replied.

"Bye, Abby!" Sheril said cheerfully. She giggled and waved, dragging Jen from the bar, but not before she could give a small wave and blush to Tyki, who just smiled back.

"So, when in the next one night stand?" Sheril asked.

"Saturday."

"Humph. I worry about you sometimes. I'm scared you'll never find a woman to settle down with."

"Calm down. I'm only 26. Besides, I don't need to settle down. As long as I fill my needs, I'm fine." Tyki told him, while he pulled a cigarette from his front pocket, and began to light it.

"Fill your needs? You're basically a whore, you know that right?"

"I'm aware." Tyki said. "But I don't really care." He blew smoke.

"I swear, one of these days, you're going to get slapped, and get called a pervert."

Tyki scoffed. "I'm not stupid. I know when to back off."

Sheril just rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "Whatever."

"Where's Skinn?" Tyki asked, changing the subject.

"Over here." said a deep voice.

Tyki and Sheril both looked over at the side door, seeing Skinn standing by the doorway with the stick of a lollipop hanging out his mouth, however, due to over-sized muscles, he could barley fit through the doorway.

"You're late, you know." Sheril told him. "You were suppose to here a few hours ago."

"I got a little busy."

Sheril noticed how ragged his clothes were, then the dry blood on Skinn's knuckles. He sighed. A little busy indeed... "As punishment, you are on garbage duty. All bags are full." he said.

"Tch." Was Skinn's reply, before he stomped over, and did his job.

* * *

 

Saturday came before he knew it. After calling the number written on a bar napkin, he picked Jen up from a hotel just 3 miles down the street. He took her out to a small restaurant, not to expensive, but still classy, before bringing her back. She wasn't bad company, and Tyki enjoyed his time with her. But it was about time they got to the real reason of why he was here.

She slid the key into door before pulling it open, and invited him in before turning on the lights. Tyki always preferred to do this at the females home. It made it quicker and easier for him to leave, and get the message across to them that he isn't coming back.

"I had a good time with you tonight." she told him.

"The same could be said for me, too." He replied. He got in front of her, stepping closer. She backed away until she felt the door at her back. She couldn't take her eyes of his olive coloured ones. And before she knew it, his hands were sliding from her cheeks to her hair. She brought her face closer, and they kissed... well, _made out._

It didn't take long before clothes were scattered everywhere. Leaving him in his boxers, and Jen in a bra and underwear. He gently threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her. He left a trail of kisses starting from the back of her ear, down her neck, and to her chest, before snapping her bra off.

* * *

 

Tyki woke around 6:00am. He was always a morning riser, which is always best for a man like him. He removed the arm wrapped around him, and slowly got up, trying not to wake up Jen. Once he slipped out of the bed, he grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his phone from his dresser, shoving it in his pants before leaving the hotel.

* * *

 

An alarm rang at 8:00. Jen woke to the familiar ring, but before her eyes opened, she noticed she was naked. Then the memories of the night before came back to her. She sighed when she took notice of the cold spot next to her. She wasn't stupid. She had a strong feeling that this wasn't going to work out. She couldn't help but hope that maybe this wouldn't happen. She enjoyed her time with Tyki, in fact, she wouldn't mind being with him again. But it is what it is. Of course, she's disappointed, but in the end, she'll be gone by the end of the week, and she'll leave this one night stand in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. It will focus on Allen. Some of you may have noticed that this chapter was a bit short. The next chapter will be short too. This was done on purpose. Please note that after chapter two, the chapters will be a lot longer.


End file.
